Trust me, you don't want to die here
by poiuytrewq1234567890
Summary: Renny is a schizophrenic, suicidal, psychopath and the new resident of Murder House. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

"God, this city makes me want to throw up," Renny rolled her eyes, "Paradise my ass." She jumped out of the car and onto the cement sidewalk. The hot air slapped her across the face as her mother stepped out behind her.

"It's a paradise compared to prison" John shouted from inside the car, "you should be thanking us."

"Wow thanks so much for reminding me! it's almost like your my dad!" Renny turned around gleaming with insincerity.

"Renny! John is your father now." Her mother, Katherine, screeched while emptying the trunk of the car.

"Which would make me your brother," Paul climbed out from the car, smirking.

"Which would make me suicidal" She cocked her head to the side.

"She's known for her morbid sense of humor. Just try to ignore it. " Katherine carried a box into their new house.

"Lord knows I try" John muttered loud enough to make Renny roll her eyes again.

"Lord knows how ugly this fucking house is," she walked towards the front doors

"Try not to burn this one down" Paul coughed.

Her "family"... Renny wanted to laugh, just for the sheer irony. She waved her brown hair out of her face and proceeded into her new house. The wind whispered into her ears as she stepped foot onto the squeaky floors. "Am I in a fucking horror movie or some shit?" She complained to no one in particular.

Paul shoved her from behind, "I wouldn't be surprised if we were. You're a fucking psycho."

"Psycho enough to destroy your ass."

"Oh, I'd like for you to destroy my ass." Paul pressed himself in front of Renny smiling, "You know, our parents are going over to greet the neighbors right now... they won't be home for a while." He kept leaning closer to her face while running his hands down her back.

Renny shoved him off uncomfortably, "Get off of me you fucking pervert!" She ran for the stairs.

she heard Paul laughing, "You're a freak. Like anyone else would want to fuck you."

"I can't wait to tell Katherine so we can move away from your shit family." Her voice shook.

"Like she'd believe you. No one would believe a freak like you."

Her foot could only move so fast as she trembled her way towards the nearest room. She locked the door and turned off the blinds. Ugh purple, she wanted to throw up. Slowly she felt her body sinking onto the ground. Her long arms wrapped around her torso as she rocked back and forth in a tight little ball. Tears were rushing out of her eyes. Downstairs she heard a door slam and the sound of her mother and John's voices. She quickly silenced herself and pressed an ear against the wall.

"Kids! Your mother and I are home early, Turns out we're neighbors with the wicked bitch of the west."

"That bad?" Paul's voice echoed through the house causing her to shiver.

"Yeah, she needs to be locked up... in an asylum." Katherine laughed along

"Speaking of asylums, where's Renny?"

"I dunno. Upstairs crying over some shit"

"Again? What now?"

"Maybe I should go and check on her." Renny's body went stiff at the sound of her mother's voice. Perhaps Paul was wrong. Maybe somebody did still care about her.

"Katherine, You've got to stop worrying about her. She's just calling out for attention. We've seen this plenty times before. The more she acts out the more we need to ignore her. She's just being a brat."

Renny dug her nails against the door. She wanted to scream. As easy as it was for her to turn the knob and walk out of her room, she felt too weak to do so. She was trapped and she was alone. She started believing that she was insane. After all, she was a schizophrenic, suicidal, psychopath. What bad would adding insane to that list do?

She didn't belong in this family, she didn't belong anywhere. Slowly her hatred morphed into guilt as she decided that death was the only option.

She got up from the floor and wiped her face dry. Eyeing her surroundings, she walks towards the window in her room. Her body suddenly grew relaxed. It was as if she was in a trance. These were going to be the first and last steps she'd take in her new house. The last steps she'd take in general. She opened up the windows and a big gust of warmth blew into her bitter cold room. She was ready, she was ready to die.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," She swung around but no one was there. She shrugged it away. It was probably just the schizophrenia talking. She turned back forward and shrieked at the sight of a teenage boy, "Trust me. You don't want to die here."

automatically she stepped back, "How'd you get in here," she panted frantically.

"You are about to kill yourself, weren't you?" The tall boy replied.

She glared at him with anger. Who the hell does he think he is. This had nothing to do with him. "You obviously know the answer, what was the point of that question? To make me feel worse about myself? To make me admit, out loud, that death seems like the best scenario for me right now? Do you know how insane I would sound!? For me to say it so casual? I would sound like a fucking psychopath!"

"Woah calm down. Just thought it would've been a fun icebreaker."

Renny was uncomfortable with how relaxed he was. "Who the hell are you anyways? What are you doing here?" She paused, "You know what? Don't tell me. I don't care. It does't matter. Just step away from the window and let me die."

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting anyone die in this house."

"Fine. Neither of us are crazy. I'm actually a bird. Step away from the window so I can fly outside of this house and into the sun?You know, engulfed in flames, the way suicides are meant to be."

THe boy laughed, "You're morbid."

"I prefer romantic." There was an uneasy silence as the tall boy started smiling at her, "Can I die now?"

"Let the girl die Tate." A girl appeared behind the boy, whispering into his ear, "You know you want her to. Then you guys could be together...forever. And hopefully, new girl won't leave you like Violet."

Renny stumbled back. Where did she come from. Who the hell was she. Did she know the boy? Was she imagining all of this? She must have been. She's insane.

"Go away Hayden."

"Why? Afraid I'm going to embarrass you in front of your new girlfriend?"

"Don't you ever get tired of being a bitch?"

"I saw the way you were smiling at her. Who is she? New violet?"

"She tried to kill herself. I was helping everyone in this house!"

"And who says we don't want her dead?" The girl turned to Renny, "Honesty hour? You want her dead. You get lonely. So lonely. From all that neglect. Admit it Tate. Just kill her. It's so easy. You've done it so many times before. Kill her and you'll never get lonely again."

"She doesn't want this kind of life."

"Says who? She want's to die," she stepped towards Renny, "Don't you sweetie?"

"Are we still talking about my life? Cause I would like to be the person who ends it. And no offense, since you guys seem completely normal, I would rather if you guys didn't talk about killing me to my face."

And as if a switch turned in the boys head, his eyes grew darker. Her cracked his neck and gave a smirk. It was almost like once Renny wanted control over her life again, he felt the compulsive need to take her life away. She stumbled back scared, "You 'kay there?" she whispered but it was as if he couldn't hear her. He couldn't here anything, not even the laughter of the girl that stood behind him.

"Help! HELP!" Renny shrieked as his hands dove for her neck. She struggled, shoving him away and trying to push him off of her, but he was too strong. In the distance she could hear footsteps coming towards her room, "HELP! HELP!" She started crying again. Her head grew hotter and she tried to kick him off. She tried flinging her arms at him, hitting him, punching him. Nothing worked. With her eyes closed, she heard the door open. SHe forced them open as she saw her confused mother run in, with the room completely empty.


	2. Chapter 2

"They were here. You have to believe me." Renny repeated to herself, panting heavily as Katherine held her tightly in her arms. As she felt her mother's tears trickling onto her skin, she couldn't help but to feel guilty. It was all her fault. She was the fucked up one in their family. She was the crazy one. She knew her mother didn't believe her… Hell, she doesn't even blame her. As much as she wanted to believe herself, she knew something wasn't right.

Paul stood by the doorway with a slimy smirk on his face. He ran his hands through his curly brown locks and shook his head with a silent hmph of "I told you so. I told you that you were a freak."

"C'mon Katherine, don't tell me you're falling for this? She said the exact same things last time!" John shook his hand at her, "She's schizophrenic, she makes shit up. Stop coddling her!"

"No, but they were here. I saw them. You have to believe me _mom_ you HAVE to believe me!"

Perhaps it was the fact that Renny called Katherine her mom, a name that she had vowed to her father to never call Katherine again, but her mother took her side for the first time in months. "I believe you, baby, I believe you. John, Go call the police-"

"Katherine! You know she's lying! Remember what happened back in Colorado?" Renny could feel Katherine's grip loosen slowly until her arms were no longer wrapped around her shaking body. She felt her mother stand up from beside her and into a position where she looked down at Renny, who is now crying alone in her shadows.

"We'll give you some time alone to calm down. We can talk about what really happened tomorrow." Katherine led Paul and John out the door before turning around and smiling, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

And just like that, Renny was alone again.

But was she really _alone_? Sitting there, with her back pressed against the wall, Renny already looked like she was calming down. But inside her mind, voices were screaming at her, yelling words that she couldn't understand. Her vision started to blur and she could feel her eardrums tearing from the piercing shrieks. Her head was pounding and dew drops of sweat dripped down the side of her face. She was self-destructing, she could feel it. She crawled slowly towards the door and collapsed while laying her head against the wooden frames.

"For a second there, I actually believed the brat." She could imagine John rolling his eyes while he said it.

"Be more sensitive dad, she's mentally screwed up"

"Screwed up or not, she just wants attention. Katherine, good thing we left before she made up any more lies."

"John, stop. I'm worried about her. She has her first day of school tomorrow and I just don't want her embarrassing herself." There a brief moment of silence, "I just don't know what to do with her." She heard her mother sobbing.

"Honey- Honey.. It's not your fault." John was probably trying to calm her down.

"I didn't ask for this! Why did God curse me with her?"

"Paul, go up to your room," John ordered.

"I just wanted a normal child John. I DIDN'T WANT HER!"

Renny was running out of air to breath. She could feel herself slowly suffocating. Her eyes grew weaker and weaker, until finally, she couldn't keep them open. THe weight of her lids slammed her eyes shut, forcing her into a world of pure blackness.

* * *

It was the first day of school for Renny and Paul. The car ride was full of awkward silences and the expected smalltalk that Katherine kept forcing. She repeated herself twice, asking Paul to look out for Renny in case anything happens. Paul nodded his head and reluctantly agreed. But when they stepped out of the car and onto the campus of their new school, Paul turned to Renny with a cold glare, "I'm not going to associate myself with a freak like you."

As she walked down the hallways of her new school, Renny couldn't help but to feel small. She could feel her new classmates' eyes burning holes through her, silently judging every move she makes.

"Hey New Girl," She swung around to a lanky kid with a buzz cut, "What's your name?"

"Renny"

"Renny? More like Ram Me." He laughed at his own joke

"Leave me alone" She tried turning around but the shithead grabbed onto her arm.

"Calm down. It was a compliment." He purred into her ears.

"Excuse me, Is Alan bothering you?" A guy walked up from the lockers.

"Stay out of this Mickey." The Alan asshole wrapped his arm around Renny causing her to shutter, " Renny and I were just talking."

"Yeah, Alan was telling me how his 'slimy man whore thing' he has going on is just his secret persona to fight for feminism. He might seem like a sad pathetic creep but he is actually a man who would never degrade women and infact wants to help us gain the respect that we deserve."

Alan immediately walked away from Renny with a confused look on his face, "I thought you were hot but shit, you couldn't even take a fucking compliment.

Mickey laughed causing Renny to examine him, cautiously. He wore a dark collared shirt with his tan biceps peeping through. She couldn't tell whether or not his laugh was sincere but by the way his deep green eyes crinkled, she knew it was an authentic goofy chuckle.

"Yeah, Alan's a dick." He reached out his hand, "I'm Mickey, a die hard Pearl Jam fan, captain of the lacrosse team, and owner of a mean brownie recipe."

Renny smiled reaching for his hand, "Hi Mickey, I'm Renny. I believe that Joy Division could kick Pearl Jam's ass any day, I find lacrosse silly, and the only brownie I've ever had was a pot brownie, and truthfully I have no memory of what it tasted like."

"Uhm well okay, Pearl Jam was god when Joy division was barely even relevant, Lacrosse is sick as fuck, and seriously? You don't know what a brownie tastes like?"

"Not a big sweets girl."

"That's fucked up."

"Not as fucked up as a Pearl Jam fan. Really? Ian Curtis is the most unconventional badass rocker out there." A silence overcame both of them as Mickey cracked another genuine smile at her, "So look. I have AP Psych first period and I have no clue where my classroom is."

"Sweet, I have AP Psych too. I'll walk with you… you know…in case we run into Alan again."

"Barely an hour in, and I've got the captain of the lacrosse team protecting me. This a big deal."

Mickey laughed then stared back at Renny with a sincere gleam in his eyes, "You don't seem like a girl who needs protecting."


End file.
